


Waiting Down Below

by sinuous_curve



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/sinuous_curve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If things were different, Letty would maybe worry a little that with Mia’s predilection for the strap-on and her appreciation of Letty in her guy duds she was standing in for a certain blond cop turned narc turned fed. But they’re not different and Letty doesn’t think you can fake the way Mia looks when Letty looks up from eating her out, or the way she likes to spread Letty wide and kiss her breasts until Letty’s skin feels like ripe fruit ready to burst. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Down Below

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lyo for her unending support in the face of fandoms she doesn't actually read in.

Letty gets back to the house just as the sun starts to set, which is unusual. Her job working for the feds (and fuck if that shit doesn’t stick in her caw) means inherently weird hours, usually nocturnal. Running dope for a drug dealer makes her skin crawl, even though she’s got a legal sanction and good reasons. It’s still doing what she always swore should would never do, no matter how good the money was. Someone always gets killed with drugs, unlike stolen DVD players. Always.

The lights are on in the kitchen when she pulls into the driveway and she can see Mia at the sink through the open window. She’s got her hair down loose over her shoulders and she’s singing along to the radio; her lips move silently as she moves back and forth in front of the counter. Letty watches her for a second as she idles in front of the house.

When the sound of the engine lingers too long for a car just passing by, Mia looks up and smiles when she recognizes Letty. She mouths _get in here_ , so Letty pulls into the driveway, cuts the engine, and climbs out. She’s tired way down deep in her bones. She’s maybe been that tired since Race Wars, when the job went south and everything fell to hell in a blink.

She exhales a little when she gets inside the house with the door closed firmly behind her. Letty knows, of course, that doors are only the most superficial level of protection. If either of her bosses decide she’s not worth it any more she’ll be dead whether or not she remembers to lock the front door, but still. She feels better with her back against the wood and the smell of Mia’s food wafting forward from the kitchen. Mia has the radio turned on low to some top 40 college kid station. Letty doesn’t know the song, but she likes the background noise.

“Hey.” Mia pokes her head out, grinning a little around the edges. “Go clean up. It’ll be a minute.”

For a little bit, after Letty was released from the hospital, she slept in Dom’s room. She was mostly shocked back then that she wasn’t spending ten to life in a federal prison, but what with Brian flipping on the cops, they weren’t really keen on going after what they saw as the small fish. Which meant she and Vince got booted back into polite society with the warning that if they got so much a traffic ticket their asses would be nailed to the wall.

After awhile, after things changed with Mia, Letty moved across to hall to Mia’s room which is now more or less officially _their_ room, though nobody really knows that but the two of them. (And maybe Brian, who has a weird sixth sense about people and how they relate to each other. Whatever he suspects, though, he doesn’t ask and Letty would punch him across his smug white boy face before she would tell.)

She pushes through the half-open door and resists the urge to fall into bed and just wait for Mia to come looking for her. Mia goes to school and still runs the store and if she can muster the energy to put food on the table, then Letty can find it in herself to eat it. And maybe if she’s lucky she’ll get her mouth on other things before the night is over. It’s that thought Letty carries into the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind her. She showers fast and dirty, taking just enough time and hot water to sluice off the grime from the day’s activities and wash her hair. The bathroom’s only a little steamy when she cuts the water and the smell of Mia’s food has made its way up the stairs.

Letty hangs her towel back on the rack and walks naked into their bedroom. There’s a basket of folded laundry on the end of the bed and she rifles through it, coming up with a pair of ripped jeans that she’s actually pretty sure originally belonged to Brian and got left behind in the wake of everything else he changed. She wears them as a pointless, but satisfying, act of defiance. It’s not all about what he owns, Letty has a little piece of him, too, along with the happiness she saw in his eyes during those days that he doesn’t like to think about.

Under the jeans, she unearths one of the white undershirts that Mia buys out of the men’s section in packs of five all folded up tight together in plastic packaging. Then boxers, because Letty believes in two kinds of underwear and she’s not feeling a thong tonight. She wants to breathe.

She lays out the clothes on the unmade bed and opens up their shared underwear drawer to find a bra. She snags a sportsbra that maybe doesn’t lift and separate her tits like fashion mags say bras are supposed to, but it’s comfortable and soft and Letty sort of likes the flattened effect it causes.

And laying there next to a stack of Mia’s pretty Victoria’s Secret panties is Letty’s leather strap-on and the trio of dildos she uses depending on what Mia’s in the mood for. Letty fingers the silver buckles consideringly; it’s a little on the presumptuous side, maybe, but she kind of likes the idea of walking into the kitchen with her wants laid on neatly on the table for Mia to see. They fuck a lot, which is maybe because they’re both twenty-somethings alone in a house with each other and maybe because somewhere along the way they stopped being hungry for their absent boys and started being hungry for each other. Either way, Letty can feel the low burn of desire cut through the tiredness draped across her shoulders. She snags the harness and, with a little wicked grin, the biggest of the dildos.

She dresses languidly. She fits the dildo into an o-ring first and shimmies the harness up over her hips, cinching the straps into place just the way she likes. Then her boxers, which tent a little ridiculously over what looks like the world’s biggest fucking boner and almost makes her laugh out loud. She wiggles into her bra and spends a couple seconds working her tits around so that they’re flattened into a semblance of overdeveloped pecs. Jeans and shirt on top, then she twists her hair away from her face; when she looks in the mirror, she can kind of see a sort of skinny, small, vaguely femme dude staring back.

Letty grins. She likes it.

There are plates on the table when she gets down to the kitchen, though they don’t yet have food on them. There’s a cold beer at her place and a Coke at Mia’s, sweating slightly in the summer heat. Letty can hear Mia still singing along with the radio as dishes and pans clank softly at the touch of her utensils. Letty snags her beer with two fingers and pops the top as she ducks into the kitchen. The first sip is beautifully fucking cold and goes down nice and smooth.

“That smells great,” she says.

Mia looks up from the pot bubbling cheerfully in front of her, pauses for moment to look Letty up and down, then grins. “Thanks, handsome.”

The thing about being with Dom was that there was so much _intensity_ coming from him that Letty had to constantly be on just to keep up. She doesn’t resent that, exactly; it would be like resenting the sun for rising in the east when every now and then you really just want it to scoot over the south. But being with Mia (Letty doesn’t think about the related part; it’s weird) is that Mia never had space to demand anything of anyone, and so she doesn’t expect Letty to be anything. She just wants Letty to _be_ and the room to breathe sometimes makes Letty feel like a traitor for how much she likes it.

She likes having a little bit of swagger in her step as she saunters up to Mia and wraps her arms around Mia’s center. There’s an equalization between them that Letty isn’t used to having; they’re both pretty little girls in a lot of eyes, which means with each other they can be anything they want to be. If Letty wants to be a guy for an hour, Mia accepts that. She likes it, too.

Letty presses her nose into Mia’s hair an inhales the scent of it, pressing her hips into the sweet swell of Mia’s ass. She’s barefoot in the kitchen, which is enough to have Letty huff out a little laugh, wearing a red, strapless sundress that cinches in at her waist with elastic and flows soft and pretty to her knees. Letty cranes her neck enough to sneak a kiss on Mia’s neck.

“Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Mia asks, pushing her hips back as she stirs. “Very happy to see me.”

“I’m always very happy to see you, girl,” Letty says, settling her chin on Mia’s shoulder.

Mia laughs. “You got something you want to do with that, boy?” She turns her head and manages an awkward kiss on corner of Letty’s mouth. “I like you like this.”

If things were different, Letty would maybe worry a little that with Mia’s predilection for the strap-on and her appreciation of Letty in her guy duds she was standing in for a certain blond cop turned narc turned fed. But they’re not different and Letty doesn’t think you can fake the way Mia looks when Letty looks up from eating her out, or the way she likes to spread Letty wide and kiss her breasts and cunt until Letty’s skin feels like ripe fruit ready to burst.

“You got something you want?” Letty asks, pitching her voice an octave lower than usual. “Maybe you better ask.”

Mia turns in the circle of Letty’s arms and shifts a step over so they’re not against the stove. She links her hands together behind Letty’s neck and rubs one foot up along Letty’s calf. “Maybe I want you, handsome,” she says, kissing Letty lightly. “What would you say to that?”

Letty slides her hands down the curve of Mia’s hips and gets them under her ass. She loves how Mia’s ass feels in her palms. She shifts her weight a little and hauls Mia up onto the counter and Mia wraps her legs around Letty’s waist. “I think you should be more specific,” Letty says.

Mia tightens her legs so Letty has to take half a step forward. She drops one hand to the obscene bulge of Letty’s dick and gives a good, ostentatious rub, biting coyly at her bottom lip. “I think I want you to fuck me with this,” she says, wiggling her hips on the countertop. “You know, I’m actually totally sure I want you to fuck me right here. Think you can handle that, handsome?”

It’s the handsome that gets to Letty, because that’s pretty much how she feels in her boxers and jeans drooping off her hips, with her cock tenting the front of her jeans like a filthy promise. She kisses Mia again, pushing her tongue into Mia’s mouth with just enough force for Mia to sigh in the back of her throat. When they break apart, Mia bends down and murmurs in her ear, “And maybe if you fuck me right, I’ll suck that cock of yours later.”

It’s not like Letty can say no to that.

She pops the fly on her jeans and snicks down the zipper with a prolonged metallic sound. The dildo is thick and black and shiny and the head’s already poking through the gap in her boxers. She snags the condom she remembered to stick in her back pocket and hands it to Mia. Her jeans slowly slip down her legs and she kicks them away when they finally puddle on the floor.

“Get it out,” she tells Mia. “And put that rubber on. We don’t want you knocked up.”

“I’d kill you,” Mia says honestly as she pulls Letty’s cock out of her boxers. She gives the plastic a few strokes with her hand, then rips the condom open with her teeth and slides it on. It’s purple, because Mia finds the multicolored condoms funny, and stretched over her cock it’s tight and shiny and glistening. Letty is deeply fucking turned on by the sight.

She plants her hand around Mia’s neck and pulls her down for a hard kiss, using her other hand to hike up Mia’s skirt. She draws a finger along the line of her cunt through the lace of her panties. The fabric is already damp which just winds Letty up more. Not breaking their kiss, she thumbs the fabric aside and pushes two fingers into the wet heat of Mia’s cunt, slowly stroking the soft skin until she finds the little nub of her clit and draws out a hissed gasp.

“Like that?” Letty asks, swirling her fingers in the way she knows damn well drives Mia to distraction.

“Yeah,” Mia murmurs, nodding. “Don’t stop.”

Letty keeps up their kisses and her fingers until she can feel Mia’s body beginning to shimmy in on itself in the way that means she’s getting close. She pulls back deliberately then and meets Mia’s eyes as she gives her cock a couple pulls. She wants really fucking badly.

“Get this off,” Letty says, tugging Mia’s little dress up. Mia obliges by raising her arms and flicking the dress away once it’s cleared her head. She isn’t wearing a bra and her perfect little brown nipples are hard and peaked. Letty tweaks one and grins at Mia’s little mewled sound. “These too.” Letty hooks her fingers on Mia’s panties and, with a little wiggling, manages to get them shoved around Mia’s hips and off.

Sitting naked on the counter, flushed and turned on and wet for all the world to see, Mia is the most fucking beautiful thing Letty has ever seen.

“See something you like?” Mia asks, leaning back on her hands with her legs spread wide and inviting.

“Are you ready?” Letty asks, stepping close.

Mia’s answer comes in her predatory smile and her legs wrapping tight around Letty’s waist. Letty can feel Mia’s ankles hook in the small of her back. “Fuck me,” Mia says, sliding her arms around Letty’s shoulders. “Fuck me hard.”

Wet as she is, Mia still gasps at the wide intrusion of Letty’s cock into her cunt. Letty can feel the shudder that passes deliciously through all of her muscles. Her hands curl into fists against Letty’s shoulder blades and her bottom lip disappears into her mouth. Letty stops, forcing her hips to be very still. “You okay?” she asks, anchoring her hands on Mia’s hips. “Girl?”

Mia nods. “Yeah, I’m good. Keep going.”

For the whole first long slide home into Mia’s body, Letty takes it slow. She inches in, feeling the press of the dildo’s nub against her own cunt like the best kind of torture. When she’s in as far as she can go, she stops and meets Mia’s eyes. She looks a little blissed around the edges and she’s shaking. “Good?”

“So fucking good, handsome,” Mia sighs. “Now fuck me like you mean it.”

It’s all the permission Letty needs to ease back out and push back in with a whole hell of a lot more force. Mia cries out and arches tight, pushing Letty closer. Letty picks up a pace that isn’t gentle or sweet, because Mia is anything but sweet in these moments. People look at her and see easy and kind and she is, but when it’s the two of them it’s nothing so blase as making love. They live love in every moment that they’re alive and when they come together they have sex or they fuck. This is fucking.

Letty fucks Mia with the plastic balls of the dildo slapping against Mia’s cunt with a rhythmic sound that pushes Letty’s competitive edge; go faster, go harder, figure out what the fuck it would take to make Mia scream like she were fucking a boy. Be better than the boys, because Letty can wear a dress one moment and change into jeans and be someone else entirely, whatever cock Mia wants on any given day. And that is fucking special.

While she fucks, Letty keeps up with her mouth. She kisses Mia’a lips and her throat and even manages a few swipes of the tongue at her nipples. Mia digs her fingers into Letty’s skin with enough force to leave bruises through her tee shirt. “So fucking good, my boy,” Mia gasps, “Harder, handsome.”

When Letty feels like she’s about to come, she drops her hand back down to Mia’s cunt and works at her clit with two fingers. The wet sound of the dildo sliding in and out is fucking distracting for how much it makes Letty lose herself in the sensations of fucking. She strokes Mia’s clit faster and faster until Mia’s grunting with every breath, eyes squeezed closed and clinging to Letty like she’s afraid she’ll fly away.

As Mia comes, crying out and jerking Letty close like she wants them to become one person, Letty doesn’t stop her hips or her hand. She fucks Mia through one orgasm, then pulls out another from sensitized flesh that gets a high, reedy cry from Mia that shoots along Letty’s nerves.

She pulls out with energy jittering along her skin, staring at Mia sprawled fucked and blissed on the counter with a kind of predatory languorousness suffused into her gaze.

After a split second to collect herself, Mia pushes off the counter and lands on the kitchen floor for a heartbeat before falling prettily to her knees and opening her mouth. She swallows down Letty’s big plastic cock with the kind of enthusiasm that Letty has only also ever seen in the shitty kind of porn that her asshole old boyfriends liked, with women pretending to come three times just from sucking cock.

Letty watches Mia’s head bob and she doesn’t necessarily mean to reach out and tangle her fingers in Mia’s hair, but it happens anyway. And Mia hums around her cock, so Letty lets herself hold tight and maybe push her cock a little deeper down Mia’s throat, fucking her mouth just a little bit. She doesn’t notice Mia’s hand come up until there are suddenly two fingers buried in her cunt and the shock of pleasure is so much that she almost fucking falls over right then and there.

It should be two separate sensations, seeing Mia suck her cock and feel Mia fuck her cunt, but it isn’t. It becomes one goddamn thing and when Mia angles her hand to get at Letty’s clit, it doesn’t take much more than thirty seconds for Letty to be coming with a chorus of curses that echo in the kitchen.

Mia fucks her through the powerful waves of orgasm, and only pulls off once Letty’s reduce to aftershocks that start in her cunt and shoot outward randomly to her her thighs and shoulders and hands. Mias’s mouth is bright red and swollen, smeared beautifully with spit and the little bit of lube and come leftover on the condom.

Letty drops down onto the kitchen floor beside her and sprawls out spread eagle on the tile. Chuckling, Mia crawls on top of her and cuddles up against her side, head on Letty’s shoulder. “Not bad, handsome,” Mia says, sliding her hand over the curve of Letty’s tit. Her nipple tightens obligingly at the contact, even through her tee shirt and bra.

“You’re so good,” Letty manages. Her head still feels strung out on adrenaline and endorphins. She doesn’t think she could stand and she still wants to go again; she wants Mia to ride her cock right there on the floor and she wants to ditch the cock all together and get down to a sixty-nine so she can get her mouth on Mia’s cunt and have Mia’s on hers.

“I try,” Mia says. “Man, I like when you do the boy thing.”

Letty laughs and cards her fingers through Mia’s hair. “I got that.”

“It’s sexy,” Mia insists. “I don’t know. I know it’s you and it is you, but it’s you with a little different oomph that usual. You know? You’re kind of cocky.”

“You like that?” Letty arches an eyebrow.

Mia copies the expression. “Maybe a little.” She settles back into a sated grin. “You know, I think dinner might be a little burned.”

“Don’t care,” Letty says easily. “We’ll order take out. Do you think we can go again before a delivery guy could get here?”


End file.
